El último encuentro
by Pandita088
Summary: Si no aprovechas esta ocasión... Ya no habrá ninguna... ¿Qué es lo que Light Yagami debe decir por última vez?


Asdfghjlk, es mi primer FanFic de Death Note, sean pacientes xD.

El último encuentro.

_- No creas que un humano que usa el cuaderno de la muerte vaya al cielo o al infierno, tú mismo lo dijiste. Al único lugar que irás es… la nada._

En un horizonte sin fin totalmente blanco, no importa que tan lejos vayas, nunca verás nada más que el color blanco brillante. Aunque con Light Yagami, esa regla fue una excepción. Él tenía un sentimiento muy fuerte por alguien, tan, tan fuerte que ni el mismo rey de la muerte pudo evitar que pasara tan particular situación.

Un odio profundo, nunca se ha visto a un ser humano con un sentimiento tan marcado. Desde que lo conoció hasta que falleció, nunca paró de odiarlo. Más de mil veces le deseó la muerte. Tal vez por castigo, él murió de la misma forma. Infarto a manos de un dios de la muerte.

*

La vista era negra a causa de tener los ojos cerrados, no respiraba ni tampoco su corazón latía. Sentía su cuerpo dormido e intentó moverse. Logró mover delicadamente los dedos de sus manos hasta apretar el puño. Hacía esfuerzo por levantarse aún con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando logró sentarse, se sentía mareado, se acarició la sien con la mano derecha y abrió los ojos lentamente para luego asombrarse a tal ambiente. Un lugar totalmente solitario, el destino de todos los difuntos.

Se quedó inmovilizado por unos segundos por la sorpresa y bajó el brazo para luego impulsarse con ella para lograr por fin ponerse de pie.

Recordó que hace unos momentos estaba cubierto totalmente de sangre y que había sufrido la humillación más grande que tuvo en toda su vida. Se llevó las manos a la cara lamentándose por ese recuerdo tan perturbador.

Quería llorar, quería zapatear, quería desahogarse por ese final tan amargo de su existencia. Estaba tan desdichado que sus ojos perdieron brillo.

- Light-kun… -interrumpió su lamento una conocida voz que no le hizo mucha gracia.

Sacó sus manos de la cara rápidamente apenas la escuchó, sus ojos cafés estaban muy abiertos por el asombro. Cerró los puños, miró al suelo y gritó por no poder controlar su ira.

- Tú… ¡Ni siquiera aquí me dejas en paz! –gritó volteándose a ver la silueta del joven pelinegro.

El muchacho encorvado, con su mirada inexpresiva pudo adivinar el motivo de su furia, pensaba que si se acercaba a él era capaz de matarlo por segunda vez, pero decidió arriesgarse.

Dio el primer paso, luego el siguiente, se acercó lentamente hacia el castaño aunque éste gritaba que si se acercaba se iba a lanzar para estrangularlo. Hizo una sonrisa pequeña, casi nula pero notoria, ya que su actitud aún seguía desquiciada porque acababa de morir humillantemente.

Al llegar junto a él, el castaño lo miró totalmente aturdido y miró para el costado para evitar su mirada. Se notaba cómo temblaba, no de miedo sino de tensión.

- Todos… -comenzó a hablar tembloroso el castaño- Todos los días te aparecías por los espejos y en esa silla, sonriendo… -apretó los puños con fuerza- ¡Ni siquiera podía dormir! ¡Maldito el día en el que empezaste con la Investigación! ¡Maldito sea! –exclamaba golpeando la mano por el suelo para luego posar su mirada desquiciada por el detective- Te metiste conmigo… Pagaste las consecuencias… -decía mientras soltaba algunas risas- La muerte te estuvo esperando…

- Eso lo sé –contestó- Pero arriesgarme era mi prioridad, si no lo hacía no iba a llegar hasta donde llegué. Y que haya muerto no me quita la satisfacción de que el caso haya llegado a su fin…

A Light no le gustó nada las palabras del pelinegro, se enojó mucho que hasta lo agarró de la camisa con fuerza mirándolo con rabia. El detective sin embargo, no hacía nada por defenderse, simplemente se quedó mirando su mirada de enfado.

El castaño comenzó a gritarle cuánto lo odiaba mientras lo sacudía, las veces que soñó que por fin él había muerto y que ya no tenia porqué preocuparse. También que cuando despertaba quería que la tierra lo tragara cada vez que lo veía.

- Sin embargo yo siempre admiré tu capacidad de razonamiento –interrumpió su gran "declaración".

Light dejó de sacudirlo violentamente al escucharlo pero luego sonrió para sí afirmando que no le creyó. Al mayor le dio igual, ya que la gente inmadura era muy terca.

Eso volvió a enfadar al castaño porque si fuera por él, lo habría mandado a volar de un puñetazo. Pero no lo hizo por el hecho de las palabras del detective. Intentó demostrar que él no era la persona inmadura que él creía.

Sonrió y le soltó la camisa, sentándose cómodamente en el suelo aún sintiendo rencor por el pelinegro. Se puso a pensar en qué haría ahora con la mano en la mejilla y el codo apoyado a la pierna.

Miró al detective quien lo seguía observando e intentó llamar su atención. Le preguntó qué haría ahora, si se iba a ir o si se quedaría.

- Si me voy, ésta será la última vez que nos veamos –avisó.

El intelectual miró al lado y luego volvió a mirar al detective preguntando el porqué agriamente. El detective se sentó a su lado en su típica posición para explicarle.

Le dijo que ahora estaban en la nada, lo que significa que deben permanecer solos pero si entre dos personas quedaron algunas cosas por resolver, al morir ambas se reencuentran y platican lo que faltaba realizar.

Le contó que se encontró con Mello, Watari y otros más. También le dijo en son de broma que tal vez cuando Misa muera, ella irá junto a él y se darán el último beso. Light le afirmó que nunca amó a Misa. El detective quedó en silencio sintiendo algo de pena por ella.

Entonces, el segundo L le preguntó qué cosas tienen por resolver a lo que el detective miró a Light con confusión.

- Eres tú el que debe decir algo, Light-kun.

Light se pasmó al oír eso y dijo que él no tiene nada qué decir, que ya se había desahogado. Y si eso era lo que tenía que decir no hacía falta su presencia y ordenó que se fuera.

L lo miró comprendiendo la situación aunque en realidad Light debía decir otra cosa, sólo que en esos momentos no se acordaba.

– Bien –dijo levantándose- Supongo que ya estás satisfecho, ¿verdad? Adiós, Yagami Light –se despidió yéndose con las manos en los bolsillos como si nada hubiera pasado.

El castaño miraba al suelo con los ojos sin vida ya que esa fue la última vez… Luego, sus ojos recobraron brillo cuando recordó lo que tenía que decir, más bien dicho, preguntarle.

- ¡Ryuuzaki! –exclamó levantándose- ¿¡Sentías algo por mí!? –preguntó a gritos volteándose para ver la silueta del detective.

Cuando se dio vuelta, vio que el detective ya no estaba. Se quedó tieso.

Él mismo se lo advirtió, sería la última vez y si no la aprovechaba en ese momento, un después ya no existiría.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo debido a su insatisfacción y sus ojos volvieron a perder brillo. Ahora sí se encontraba solo e insatisfecho por no aprovechar a lo que se llama "El último encuentro".

Dejó caer su cuerpo en el suelo como al principio y observó el cielo blanco. De ahora en adelante, será lo único que hará por toda la eternidad.


End file.
